L'Ombre de Skyrim
by Airog
Summary: Elle a été trahie par ses amis et a perdu ce qu'elle avait de plus précieux. Son maitre lui a donné une raison de vivre, mais il a disparu. Elle a régné par la force et la crainte, jusqu'à quelle est été vaincu. Maintenant, elle se retrouve dans un nouveau monde, où elle peut devenir la reine… et sauver son fils. Naruko est Sauron fem, Sombre, Gris / Konoha dénigrement, réincarné.


**Je ne possède aucun personnage de Masashi Kishimoto l'auteur du manga « Naruto », de « Skyrim » et du « Le Seigneur des Anneaux » (jeux, film livre).**

 **J'ai toujours voulu faire une histoire où Naruko est Sauron après avoir lu celle sur Naruto. Il n'y a aucune histoire où Sauron est une femme (ou alors très peu) et cela m'aurait intéressé dans lire une.**

 **Les renseignements sur « Le Seigneur des Anneaux » sont repris des jeux, film et de wiki (je n'étais pas motivé pour lire les tomes).**

 **Je ne suis pas doué avec l'orthographe, alors excusez-moi à l'avance.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

« Parle »

Pense *

 **« Voie Démoniaque»**

 *** Pensée** **Démoniaque ***

Jutsu / Technique

 _Écriture_

[Flashback court]

 **~ Temps / Lieu ~**

* * *

 **Prologue**

 **~ Pov : ? ~**

En dit qu'aucune créature ne commence mal... c'était vrai, même pour moi.

Tout a commencé le jour de ma naissance, quand mon père a sacrifié sa vie pour sceller un démon renard en moi, afin de sauver son village qui était attaqué par la bête. Il voulait que je sois considérée comme une héroïne pour contenir la bête. Malheureusement, les villageois ont ignoré sa demande et m'ont vu comme la réincarnation de la bête.

Pendant mon enfance, je n'ai cessé d'être frappée, humiliée, torturée. J'ai supporté la douleur dans l'espoir que si je deviens le chef du village, ils me reconnaîtront et me respecteront.

Le désir naïf d'une pauvre fille.

Quand je suis devenue une kunoichi, une femme ninja, j'ai permis au village de devenir plus fort grâce aux alliances que j'ai apportées, mais tout le mérite est allé à mon coéquipier arrogant. J'ai aussi sauvé à plusieurs reprises la vie de millier des villageois, mêmes après ce qu'ils m'ont fait quand j'étais une enfant, mais malgré tout ça, ils me voyaient encore comme un démon.

Rien d'étonnant, les humains étaient des créatures égoïstes et orgueilleuses.

Un jour mon coéquipier, que je considérais comme mon meilleur ami, mon frère, a quitté le village pour rejoindre un traitre, qui lui a promis de lui donner le pouvoir de tuer son frère qui avait massacré toute sa famille. Je l'ai combattu dans la Vallée de la Fin et utiliser toute mes forces pour l'arrêter, sans le tuer contrairement à lui. Malheureusement j'ai perdu, mais il m'avait épargné par simple caprice.

Quelques jours plus tard, j'ai quitté le village pour me former avec mon nouveau professeur pervers.

C'est au cours de mon voyage, pendant que mon professeur flirtait avec des femmes, que j'ai rencontré un homme un soir et passé la nuit avec lui à cause de l'ivresse. Il a disparu le matin quand je me suis réveillée et je ne l'ai plus jamais revue.

Puis j'ai découvert quelque chose qui a changé m'a vie…

J'étais enceinte...

J'étais à la fois choquée et heureuse, j'allais être mère, et réaliser enfin mon plus grand rêve, celui d'avoir ma propre famille, même si cela venait d'un accident avec un inconnu.

Mais je craignais la réaction des villageois s'ils découvraient que le démon avait un enfant. J'avais peur qu'ils lui face du mal et je l'ai mis dans une famille d'accueil et l'ai revue chaque fois que j'avais l'occasion.

Les moments passés avec mon fils furent les plus beaux de ma vie.

Puis un groupe de criminels a déclaré la guerre à tous les villages. Ils voulaient capturés tous les personnes comme moi qui avaient des démons en eux, enfin d'utiliser pour soi-disant établir la paix. Bien sûr, j'ai mis fin avec mon équipe, en battant la véritable personne qui a tout planifié depuis le début.

C'est alors que mon ancien coéquipier a voulu détruire le système de shinobis, je l'ai défiée et encore une fois, je me suis retenue, alors que lui a essayé de me tuer définitive cette fois-ci. Cependant, contrairement à la première fois, j'ai gagné.

Et c'est à ce moment que tout a basculé...

Quand mon premier professeur est venu avec notre dernière coéquipière, je croyais qu'il allait me féliciter pour avoir arrêté notre troisième membre de l'équipe...

En lieu de ça, ils m'ont trahi en me poignardant...

J'étais horrifiée, attristée et en colère, je ne pouvais pas croire que ma vie allait se terminer de cette façon, surtout après tout ce que j'ai fait pour eux. Mais avant que je meure, ils m'ont révélé une vérité qui m'avait choqué au-delà des mots.

Les personnes que je considérais comme mes amis, ma famille et mes coéquipiers, ne s'étaient jamais soucié de moi...

Ils m'utilisaient.

Ils ne m'ont jamais vue comme une personne, seulement comme un outil pour leurs raisons égoïstes. Peu importe si j'étais la fille de leur héros et ami. Pour eux, au moment où j'ai reçu la bête en moi, mon sang était corrompu et je n'étais plus la fille de leur héro, encore moins une humaine. Les personnes que je croyais être mes amis, obéissaient à leurs parents pour que je sois plus facilement contrôlable. L'homme que je considérai comme un grand-père était la cause pour laquelle mon enfance était un enfer. Il avait fait en sorte que les villageois m'attaquent et qu'il me sauve au dernier moment pour que je le sois redevable. Même après qu'il est mort, il a fait en sorte que son successeur suit son plan contre moi et reste fidèle au village. Et maintenant que la guerre était finie, je n'avais plus aucune utilité et quand je mourrais, tout le monde vivrait heureux.

Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai senti un sentiment que j'ai toujours rejeté… la haine… la haine envers les personnes qui m'ont fait du mal et tourmenté.

Mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'ils m'ont dit ensuite… la pire chose que je craignais s'était produite.

Mon deuxième professeur pervers, avant de mourir, leur avait dit où se trouvait mon fils et ont envoyé un groupe de ninja pour le tuer, pendant que je combattais dans la guerre. Pour confirmer leurs mots, ils m'ont montré le collier d'émeraude que je lui avais offert pour son premier anniversaire.

Le collier était attaché du sang de mon fils.

J'ai senti mon monde s'effondrer, le désespoir envahir mon cœur. J'ai supplié dans mon esprit que ce ne fût qu'un cauchemar et qu'il m'attendait à la maison. Malheureusement, tout cela était vrai, mon fils était mort et je ne pourrais plus jamais le revoir. Pour empirer les choses, les trois traîtres riaient à mon malheur. Ils ont dit que les démons n'avaient pas le droit au bonheur et que leurs places étaient en-dessous de leurs supérieurs et maîtres, les humains.

Ils sont ensuite partis, me laissant mourir lentement.

J'étais seule. La vie me quittait, alors que mon corps devenait de plus en plus froid. Une partie de moi voulait mourir pour rejoindre mon fils, mais une n'autre part de moi voulait rester pour me venger du village, les faire payer au centuple de m'avoir fait souffrir et enlever mon fils qui n'avait rien à voir dans tout cela.

C'est alors que je fus sauvée par quelqu'un, non pas par une divinité bienveillante, mais par un être sombre qui deviendra plus tard mon maître et mon amant...

Melkor

Il m'a promis de me donner le pouvoir de me venger en échange que je le serve pour l'éternité. Je n'avais plus rien à perdre, alors j'ai accepté sans hésitation.

Il m'a formé aux arts sombres et aux armes. Son entraînement fut terriblement dur, mais je ne me plaignais pas, il était un meilleur professeur que tous ceux que j'avais eus. Il m'a appris que le monde était bien plus grand que ce que je croyais et qu'il y avait plusieurs divinités et d'autres espèces. Eru Ilúvatar le créateur d'Eä, notre monde, ainsi que les Valars. Des êtres incroyablement puissant et dont lui qui était un déchu. Il y avait aussi des Maias, créés par les Valars, et puis il y avait nous, les humains et les autres, qui avaient été créés par ces différents êtres supérieurs.

Pendant ce temps, mon ancien village avait organisé une grande fête pour célébrer ma mort pendant une semaine non-stop, ils avaient dit autres villages que j'étais morte de mes blessures. Ils y avaient certains qui douté, mais en finale, tout le monde avaient accepté.

La paix que tout le monde avait travaillée si dure, ne dirait cependant pas très longtemps, quand plusieurs dirigeants sont assassinés et tout le monde s'accusaient mutuellement. Finalement une nouvelle guerre fut provoquée, sauf mon ancien village, qui n'était pas lié aux assassinats. Les pertes furent nombreuses et l'épuisement. Ils étaient sur le point de cesser, quand les mêmes personnes qui m'avaient trahi et manipulé, attaque tout le monde, qui étaient les véritables responsables des meurtres des chefs des différents pays et d'accuser les autres. Malheureusement, personne ne pouvait rien faire contre eux, et mon ancien village a fini par devenir le dernier village ninja. Mais ils étaient loin d'être satisfait de leurs conditions et ont éliminé leur propre dirigeant du pays, pour ne pas avoir quelqu'un au-dessus d'eux et se déclara pour un empire.

J'étais devenu folle de rage quand j'ai appris la nouvelle et que les proches que j'aimais ont été tué et ceux qui avaient survécu était devenue des esclaves, traité comme je l'étais. Même après ma mort ils avaient besoin d'un bouc émissaire pour leur problème et leur plaisir malade. Mon coéquipier qui avait essayait de me tuer à plusieurs reprises était devenu le nouveau dirige de l'empire, peu importe s'il a trahi le village et essayait de détruire le monde.

Quand je suis devenue assez puissante, je me suis transformée dans ma nouvelle apparence, celle d'un géant à l'armure sombre et je me suis dirigée vers le village qui m'a condamné à mort avec une armée d'orques. En moment où je suis arrivé aux portes, je n'ai pas perdue de temps et j'ai libérée toute ma rage, ma colère et ma haine sur tous les villageois qui m'ont fait souffrir depuis ma naissance. Chaque personne massacré libérait un peu de ma colère, mais ce n'était pas suffisant... rien ne pouvait effacer cette douleur dans mon cœur.

Finalement, il ne restait plus que mes anciens camarades, leurs parents, les professeurs et les dirigeants du village que j'ai commandé aux orques de les capturer sans les tuer.

Quand ils avaient vu ma nouvelle apparence, beaucoup étaient effrayés et d'autres avaient essayé de le cacher. J'ai alors repris ma forme originale pour voir leur réaction en découvrant que la personne qu'ils ont trahie et essayaient de tuer était en face d'eux.

Inutile de dire qu'ils n'étaient pas contents de me voir.

Quand ils se sont remis de leur choc, beaucoup ont commencé à se mettre en colère et ont exigé que je les libère et que je fasse face à mes crimes pour avoir attaqué leur empire.

De toute évidence, ils croyaient que j'étais encore l'enfant bruyante et naïve qui criait qu'elle allait devenir Hokage.

Mon ancien coéquipier avait réussi à se libérer et avait tenté de m'attaquer, les autres avaient de grands sourires pensant que j'étais encore faible et que j'allais encore essayer de le mettre inconscient, alors que lui était prêt à me tuer.

J'allais briser leurs croyances.

Quand le combat fut terminé, tout le monde était horrifié de me voir debout avec la tête arraché de leur {garçon d'or} montrant une expression de terreur sur son visage. La grande lueur dans leurs yeux qui montraient de l'arrogance et de la supériorité a été remplacée par la peur et le désespoir.

Je les ai tué personnellement, un par un. J'ai commencé par les ninjas de ma génération pour faire payer à leurs parents d'avoir essayé de m'utiliser et leur ai montré ce que cela fait de perdre un enfant.

Quand il ne restait plus que l'ancienne chef du village, une personne que je considérais comme une mère avant de connaître la vérité, elle me regardait avec plein de haine, mais ce n'était rien comparé à la mienne, surtout quand je l'ai vu avec le collier de mon fils. Vu à quel point elle aimait ce collier, je l'ai aidé à apprécier sa valeur en l'étranglant avec.

Une fois que tous mes ennemis ont étés vaincus, j'ai brûlé tout le village jusqu'à qu'il ne reste que des cendres. Ils avaient planifié depuis des années pour devenir les dirigeants du monde et je viens de détruire en quelques heures, leurs dures travailles et leur rêve. J'ai fait en sorte que rien ne rappeler mon ancien village et de leur {volonté du feu}. Je voulais l'effacer de l'histoire.

On dit que la vengeance n'apporte que le malheur, mais j'avais senti une immense satisfaction.

C'est enfin terminé, j'avais obtenu vengeance pour moi et pour mon fils.

Quand il ne restait plus rien qui me liait à mon passé, Naruko Uzumaki était morte.

Melkor et moi sommes ensuite allés dans la Terre du Milieu où j'ai combattue, tuée, brulée et ressemblée des partisans au son nom.

J'étais devenue sa championne des ténèbres, son Hérault, son courroux, son arme, sa confidente et son amant.

Il m'a donné un nouveau nom, celui qui ferait trembler mes ennemis rien quand le prononçant...

Sauron

Mais quand mon maître fut capturé, et emprisonné, mon monde fut de nouveau brisé. L'homme que je voyais comme un dieu avait disparu et j'étais seule de nouveau. J'étais prête à subir le jugement des Valars, ne voyant plus aucune raison de combattre et peut-être de revoir mon maitre.

Cependant quand j'ai entendu parler de la prophétie de Dagor Dagorath, celui qui marquait la fin du monde avec l'arrivée de Melkor, j'eu une nouvelle raison de combattre mes ennemis. Bien sûr, elle disait qu'il sera éliminé par les autres Valars et Maias, mais ce n'était pas la première fois qu'une prophétie était fausse… j'étais la preuve.

J'ai pris le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres et continué l'œuvre de mon maitre, cependant au lieu de détruire comme lui, je voulais dominer la Terre du Milieu. Pour cela je devais contrôler les hommes, les nains et les elfes, mais plutôt que d'utiliser la force pour les soumettre, j'utilisais la ruse.

J'ai eu l'idée de créer des artefacts, qui me permettrait de transférer ma volonté dans d'autres et ainsi de les dominer, mais il me faillait pour cela le plus grand des forgerons du monde…

Celebrimbor

Je suis venue chez lui, déguisée en un bel homme resplendissant, du nom d'Annatar, Seigneur des Dons, afin qu'il ne se méfie pas d'un membre de sa race. J'ai prétendu que j'étais un émissaire des Valars, pour lui enseigner l'art de fabriquer des anneaux spéciaux, qui permettront d'aider les différentes créatures d'Eä, les elfes, les nains et les hommes et d'autres… de vivres pour la première fois depuis la création de notre monde, d'être en paix et en harmonie. Quand les anneaux furent terminés, je les ai offerts à chacune des espèces. J'ai ensuite forgé mon propre anneau où j'ai mis mon énergie, ma haine et ma cruauté.

 _Un anneau pour les gouverner tous..._

 _Un anneau pour les trouver..._

 _Un anneau pour les amener tous dans les ténèbres._

Celui-ci me permettrait de contrôler les autres et leur porteur, cependant parce que les trois anneaux destinés aux elfes n'étaient de ma fabrication direct, mon influence était moins forte que les autres et quand j'ai mis l'Anneau Unique dans mon doigt, ils ont tout de suite compris qu'ils sont étés trompés et ils sont immédiatement enlevés leurs anneaux de leur doigt.

J'étais tellement furieuse que mon plan fut déjoué que j'ai déclaré la guerre aux elfes pour récupérer mes anneaux. J'avais récupéré ceux des hommes et des nains, mais Celebrimbor avait cachés les trois restants. Je suis donc retourné dans sa demeure et l'ai forcé à me dire où il a caché les anneaux, mais il refusait de me répondre. Alors je l'ai manipulée pour qu'il améliore mon anneau et quand il a terminé, j'étais tellement émerveillée par la puissance et l'éclat de la bague, que je n'ai pas remarqué que Celebrimbor c'était libéré de mon emprise et avait mis son doigt dans l'anneau avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et qu'il disparaît.

La rage m'était montée rapidement et je pris la forme de mon armure et frappa entour de moi, dans l'espoir de tuer ce maudit elfe, mais tout ce que je touchais été le vide et j'ai compris qu'il s'était enfuis avec l'anneau.

J'ai ensuite appris, qu'il se dirigeait vers moi avec une armée d'orques... MON armée d'orques, qu'il contrôlait grâce à MON anneau.

Je le voyais arriver avec ses orques, mais j'avais prévus le coup et je me tenais au haut d'une colline avec sa femme et son enfant. Le message était très clair, s'il voulait qu'elles vivent, il devait se rendre.

Mais j'étais surprise, quant au lieu de renoncer à son assaut, il continuait d'avancer vers moi. J'étais sortie de ma surprise quand je l'ai vu en face de moi. J'ai tentée de l'écraser avec ma massue, mais il disparut pour apparaître derrière moi et lancer un souffle qui me fit basculer par terre.

Je le voyais au-dessus de moi, son épée levée vers le ciel près à s'abattre sur moi et terminer mon règne. Son visage avait une expression de joie et d'arrogance. Il était tellement sûr de sa victoire, qu'il ne pensait pas un instant que quelque chose puisse arrêter.

Il était temps d'arrêter cette comédie...

Celebrimbor était un idiot de croire qu'il pouvait contrôler l'Anneau Unique, qui était imprégné de mon âme, j'avais le contrôle total sur lui et à chaque instant, je savais ce qu'il faisait. Mais Celebrimbor était tellement orgueilleux de sa nouvelle force, qu'il avait oublié cette partie essentielle.

C'était son erreur fatale.

J'ai commandée à mon anneau de revenir vers moi et celui-ci se déplaça hors du doigt de l'elfe. Ce dernier l'a vue, mais il n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir que la bague était sortie de son index pour se mettre sur le mien.

J'ai senti mon pouvoir revenir et je me suis levée. Je voyais le visage de Celebrimbor se transformer en terreur pendant qu'il reculait dans la peur.

Je l'ai frappée avec mon arme et mi-fin à son assaut et reprit le contrôle de tous les orques qui se sont rejoint à lui.

C'était fini de sa pathétique rébellion...

L'anneau était revenu à moi, l'elfe ne me servait plus à rien, mais je refusais de le laisser mourir aussi facilement, il devait payer pour avoir haussé me défier et de ne pas prendre mes menace au sérieux.

Je l'ai enchainé et forcé à me voir tuer sa famille.

Ses cris m'avaient plongé dans mes souvenirs douloureux quand j'avais appris la mort de mon fils, mais je l'avais vite effacé de ma mémoire.

Finalement, j'ai tué Celebrimbor avec le marteau de forge que je lui avais offert pour créer les anneaux et utilisé son corps comme bannière.

Après ça, j'ai donnée les Anneaux de Pouvoirs a de nouveaux hôtes, qui ont facilement corrompus les rois humains devenant des Nazgûls, des spectres qui m'obéissent aux doigts et à l'œil. Les nains par contre étaient plus résistants et ne sont pas devenu des spectres, mais à la place, les anneaux les ont rendus avide pour l'or, plus que n'importent qu'elles autres espèces. Les elfes étaient impossibles à contrôler, car ils ne portaient jamais mes anneaux depuis qu'ils sont compris le véritable but de ces derniers.

J'ai continué ma guerre dans la Terre du Milieu et je me suis proclamée Roi des hommes. Cependant le peuple de Númenor, autrefois noble et puissant, voulait aussi contrôler le monde. Quand le roi est venu à ma porte avec son immense armée, pour me battre. Je savais qu'importe la puissance des orques où de la mienne, je ne pourrais jamais les battre. Mais j'étais loin d'être vaincu, j'avais d'autres moyen pour vaincre mes ennemis autre que la force. Je me suis présenté devant lui, sous ma véritable apparence. Le roi était captivé par ma beauté et avait exigé que je vienne avec lui en tant que prisonnier. Bien que cela m'ait contrariée, il m'a permis de le manipuler et de diriger son armée, grâce à l'un des Anneaux du Pouvoir que je lui avais offert.

Après quelque temps passé sur son île à contrôler la plupart des habitants, j'ai ordonnée qu'ils attaquent les Valars dans leurs royaumes. Je savais qu'ils étaient très puissants et pourraient abattre mes ennemis.

Mais une chose imprévue s'est produite…

Le dieu Eru Ilúvatar.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il a créé le monde, il est intervenu et a englouti Númenors et la plupart des habitants dans l'océan, ainsi que moi. Mais heureusement, j'ai réussi à survivre grâce à l'Anneau Unique et récupérée un nouveau corps, mais celui-ci ne pouvait contenir toute ma puissance et pour empirer les choses, j'avais perdu la faculté de me transformer et je devais garder mon apparence monstrueuse.

Elendil l'un des survivants de l'île, avait créé un royaume et fait alliance avec les elfes, qu'ils ont nommé la {Dernière Alliance des Elfes et des Hommes}, afin de m'arrêter. Ils étaient sur le point de gagner la bataille, jusqu'à ce que j'intervienne et commence à les écraser comme des insectes. J'ai facilement tué Elendil et j'allais faire pareille pour son fils, quand celui-ci par un réflexe a coupé mon doigt là où était mon anneau avec l'épée de son père brisée. D'ordinaire, l'épée n'aurait pas pu me blesser, mais je n'avais pas récupéré toute ma force après la destruction de mon ancien corps et à cause de ma précipitation, mon second corps a explosé et j'ai perdu cette guerre.

Beaucoup ont cru que j'étais morte ou plutôt ils l'espéraient. Mais tant que l'Anneau Unique existera, je reviendrai.

Alors que je n'avais plus de corps, mon esprit est resté parmi les vivants grâce à ma volonté et je me suis installée à Dol Guldur en prenant le nom de {Nécromancien} afin de rassembler mes forces. Personne ne soupçonnait mon retour, sauf quelques personnes, l'un d'eux était Gandalf le Gris. Il est venu dans ma forteresse pour découvrir qui était le {Nécromancien}, après que son ami Radagast lui a informé de mon existence. Le moment où il avait découvert qui j'étais vraiment, il était trop tard pour lui quand je l'ai battue et enfermée dans une cage. Cependant je n'avais pas prévu l'intervention du Conseil Blanc et j'ai dû battre en retraite. Sarourame le Blanc m'avait suivi, voyant une occasion de me battre dans mon état affaibli. Malheureusement pour lui, j'étais connue une fois pour être impérissable et même si j'étais très faible, j'étais encore au-dessus de lui et j'ai réussi à le battre, mais en lieu de le tuer, j'ai décidé de le soumettre à mon commandement, ainsi j'aurais un pion puissant et un espion dans le conseil.

Mais je devenais de plus en plus impatiente et je voulais à tout prix revenir parmi les vivants. J'ai alors ordonné à mes orques de prendre le Gondor et d'effectuer un rituel pour ramener Celebrimbor parmi nous, comme esprit, afin qu'il crée un nouvel anneau.

Malheureusement, le résulter escomptée n'était pas celui dont je m'attendais. Celebrimbor était bien revenu, mais dans le corps d'un homme utilisé pour le sacrifice à la place de mon pion. Comme la première fois, Celebrimbor avait rassemblé une armée d'orques pour me détruire et prendre ma place entant que le Seigneur de la Lumière. J'ai tenté de le manipuler en lui faisant croire que je voulais qu'il me rejoigne en utilisant son orgueil, ainsi que le Rôdeur, mais à chaque fois, il avait vu dans mon jeu. Il a ensuite créé un nouvelle anneau, conquis mes forteresses, tué mes Nazgûls et est arrivé du haut de ma tour pour m'affronte. Notre combat fut féroce, mais dans mon état affaiblie, Celebrimbor était plus fort que moi et il a essayé de me soumettre à son commandement, malheureusement pour lui, il m'avait encore sous-estimé, même sans l'anneau, ma volonté était au-dessus de la sienne. Je l'ai forcé à fusionner avec moi et nos deux esprits se sont affrontés dans un combat perpétuel, heureusement, je gagnais lentement la bataille et je pouvais en partie interagir avec les vivants. Cependant j'avais besoin de l'Anneaux Unique pour l'éliminer tout en gardant ses connaissances sur la forge.

Des années plus tard, mes hommes m'ont amené une étrange créature du nom de Golum, qui savait où se trouver mon anneau. Au début, il avait refusé de me dire, disant que c'était son {précieux}, mais après que mes orques l'ai torturé pendant des jours, il avait fini par avouer où elle était. J'ai commandé à mes Nazgûls de récupérer l'Anneaux, pendant que Saroumane construisait mon armée pour attaquer Minas Tirith.

Malheureusement l'attaque a échoué et Saroumane a était évincé par Gandalf le Gris, maintenant Gandalf le Blanc.

Mais au finale, ce n'était qu'une petite victoire comparé à l'immense armée qu'il me restait.

Je préparai la suite de mon plan, quand j'ai aperçu l'armée des hommes de l'Ouest venir vers la Porte Noire.

J'étais confuse, je savais que c'était un piège, mais je voyais la plupart de mes ennemis justes en face de moi alors je ne pouvais rater une telle occasion.

Je regardais mes orques écraser les hommes quand j'ai sentie l'Anneau Unique dans la Montagne du Destin, l'endroit même où il ne devrait surtout pas être. J'ai immédiatement comprit que les hommes de l'Ouest étaient ici pour me distraire pendant que ses maudits hobbits se dirigeaient dans le volcan. J'ai commandé à mes Nazgûls de récupérer l'anneau et de tuer ses semi-hommes, mais il était trop tard quand j'ai senti mon pouvoir me quitter. L'anneau venait d'être détruit et tout ce qui me maintenait en vie n'existait plus.

J'ai perdue…

J'ai perdue à être une ninja...

J'ai perdue mon nindô...

J'ai perdue à réaliser mon rêve…

J'ai perdue à devenir la sauveuse du monde…

J'ai perdue à aider mon maitre…

J'ai perdue à récupérer mon anneau…

J'ai perdue à conquérir la Terre du Milieu…

J'ai perdue à devenir le Seigneur des Ténèbres…

J'ai perdue à devenir une mère…

J'ai tout perdu….

J'allais rester pour l'éternité un simple esprit sombre, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit, à part de maudire ceux qui m'ont envoyé dans cet état.

Je me sentais étrange. Je pouvais sentir les ténèbres m'envelopper, ma vision devenir plus sombre, ma puissance disparaitre lentement et définitivement, ma volonté s'affaiblir petit à petit. Étais-je en train de mourir ? C'était impossible, vu que j'étais une Maia, même sans corps, mon esprit est éternel, mais cela n'avait plus d'importance maintenant...

Mais même dans cette situation, mes pensées vont à une personne... ma seule lueur dans ce monde sombre...

« J'aurais tant aimé revoir ton doux sourire… une dernière fois… »

Et puis…

Plus rien…

 **~ Lieu inconnu ~**

Je réveillais doucement, je me sentais étrange, comme si j'étais basculée dans tous les sens et un bruit qui ressemble à une charrette. J'ai réalisé que j'étais couchée sur du bois dur et le vent qui caresse ma peau. Je me levais doucement et sentait la fatigue disparaître. Ma vision devient plus claire et je regarde entour de moi.

Je me trouvais dans une grande forêt, j'entends le bruit des oiseaux et des cheveux. J'ai remarqué ensuite que j'étais dans un convoi avec trois hommes et que nous avions tous les poignets attachés, sauf l'homme à ma droite qui avait aussi la bouche fermée par un tissu blanc. Autour de moi, il y a plusieurs personnes portant des armures étranges.

L'homme en face de moi et celui qui est bâillonné, sont habillés de tenue de guerrier, il était facile de savoir en voyant leurs muscles sur leurs bras, bien que celui avec la bouche fermée a un manteau. Ils sont tous les deux des cheveux blonds et une peau pâle. Le dernier homme avait une tenue similaire à la mienne, il a des cheveux bruns crasseux et contrairement aux deux autres, il n'avait pas de muscle et son corps était recouvert de saleté.

Je tourne la tête sur ma gauche pour voir un homme avec une étrange armure en métal, tirant la charrette tractée par un cheval. D'autres hommes et femmes sont autour du convoi. Finalement mes yeux se posent à l'avant pour voir que nous nous dirigeons vers un petit village avec quelques maisons et une tour.

« Vous êtes réveillée belle-lady. » Je regarde la source de la voix pour voir l'homme assis de l'autre côté de la charrette.

Je levai un sourcil aux mots de l'homme, quand je réalise quelque chose d'étrange. Les sensations que j'ai ressenties à l'instant et le fait que non seulement il me regarde, mais qu'il me fessait référence comme une femme. Je regarde mon corps et sursaute en me voyant portait des habits de mendiant, une chemise sale sans manches, un pantalon troué et des chaussures pouvant à peine me tenir chaud. Mais ce qui me choque c'est que je n'étais pas dans mon armure sombre et ma peau n'était pas noir, mais bronzée comme autrefois, mon corps est mince, et lisse, plus grand qu'une femme moyenne, de longues jambes, une immense poitrine, qui rendraient les autres femmes jalouses et de long cheveux blond platine, brillant comme le soleil. Je pouvais sentir mon pouvoir revenir lentement, plus rapidement que quand j'étais un esprit, bien qu'il fût un peu différent. Mais une était sur...

J'ai récupérée mon vrai corps.

Comment c'était possible ? Il avait été détruit après que Eu a englouti Númenor dans l'océan. Je devrais être un simple esprit incapable de faire quoi que ce soit et non avoir un corps sans l'anneau. Je ne comprenais pas.

Mais je remarque autre chose...

J'étais redevenue humaine.

Encore une fois, comment c'était possible ? Mon maitre m'avait que c'était impossible que je redevienne humaine quand il m'a fait devenir une Maia, une fois qu'il s'est assuré de ma loyauté. Je ne comprenais pas, ce n'était pas un retour vers l'origine, car j'avais encore mes pouvoirs entant que Sauron. Mais maintenant que je suis humaine, je suis redevenus mortel maintenant, j'allais mourir dans quelques années comme les autres et je ne pourrais jamais utiliser ma plaine puissance, sauf si je trouve un moyen de devenir plus qu'une humaine.

« Vous allez bien ? Vous semblez avoir vu un fantôme. » J'entends la voit l'homme, qui me sort de mes pensées. Je réussi à prendre mon calme et le regarde avant de lui poser des questions...

« Où sommes-nous et comment je suis arrivé ici ? » J'étais un peu surprise de ma voix, elle n'était pas sombre et froide, mais douce et angélique. Je pouvais d'ailleurs voir le type rougir fortement, surtout quand j'ai parlé. Je devais garder mon calme et obtenir le maximum d'info, pour savoir quoi faire.

« Pour répondre à votre première question. Nous arrivons au Ford Helgen et on va trouver nue, proche de la frontière pendant que les impérialistes nous en tondu une embuscade. » Ford Helgen, ce lieu ne lui disait rien, encore moins les impérialistes. Je lui ai ensuite posé une autre question.

« Dans quel continent nous nous trouvons ? » Il me regarde comme si j'étais folle et je devais me retenir de ne pas lui envoyer une malédiction.

« Vous êtes étrange pour ne pas connaître le lieu où vous vous trouvez. »

« Je ne sais pas. Je me trouvais chez moi quand je me réveille ici attachée comme une criminelle. » C'était évidemment un mensonge, mais je ne pouvais pas lui dire que j'habitais dans une tour comme un esprit et j'avais créé une armée d'orque pour attaquer le peuple libre.

« Donc quelqu'un a dû vous kidnapper pendant que vous dormiez. Cela explique pourquoi ils vous ont trouvé inconsciente. Eh bien, nous nous trouvons au sud de Rivebois, dans la province de Bordeciel, bien que certaine personne l'appelle Skyrim. »

« Skyrim mmh… jamais entendu parlée. » Bien que le nom me plait.

« Puis-je vous poser une question ? » Je le regarde une seconde avant de hoche de la tête. « Si vous ne venez pas de Bordeciel, d'où venez-vous ? »

« De la Terre du Milieu. » Je suis lui est dit la vérité cette fois. Si je voulais savoir où je me trouvais, je devais me repérer par rapport au lieu que je connaissais.

Mais il semble que l'homme ne sait rien quand je le vois lever un sourcil.

« La Terre du Milieu… mmh… ce nom ne me dit rien. Peut-être que vous parlez de l'empire de Cyrodiil, vous leur ressembler un peu, ainsi qu'à nous les Nordiques. »

« Peut-être bien, je viens d'une petite île reculée du monde. Nous fessions peu de commerce à l'extérieur de nos terres. Certains habitants pensaient qu'il n'y avait rien après l'océan. » Je lui ai répondu d'un ton agaçant. J'avais de plus en plus envie de le massacrer pour ses commentaires. J'étais encore enragée de ma défaite contre ces hommes, et ses hobbits et la seule raison pour laquelle je ne me déchaîne pas est la situation où je me trouvais maintenant.

« Mais pas vous ? » Dit-il confus.

« Ma mère était une étrangère. Elle m'a amené à l'extérieur de l'île. » Ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge, ma mère venait d'un autre village.

« Cela explique votre teint et votre couleur de cheveux. » Je haussai juste les épaules avant de lui poser d'autre question, mais je fus interrompue par une voix.

« Maudits sombrages. » J'entends l'homme brun parler et je le regarde. « Bordeciel allait parfaitement bien avant que vous le provoquiez cette rébellion. Si la légion n'était pas à votre recherche j'aurais pu voler ce cheval et je serais déjà à Lenclume. »

J'ai levé un sourcil quand ce type a dit {rébellion}. Il semble que ce monde ne soit pas stable.

« Vous là-bas ! » L'homme brun me fait sortir mes pensées et me regarde. « Vous et moi ne devrions pas être ici. Ce sont des sombrages que l'empire veut. » Je me moquai des mots de l'homme avant de répondre.

« Vous voulez dire que {je} ne devrais pas être ici. Vous venez de dire que vous avez essayé de voler un cheval, vous êtes donc un voleur, un criminel et votre place est ici. Chez moi, les types comme vous sont soit envoyés en prison ou ont leur coupe les mains. » Bien sûr, j'étais probablement la plus grande criminelle de tout Arda, mais ils n'avaient pas besoin de savoir. Pour l'instant je vais me contenter d'être l'innocente accusée à tort.

« Silence derrière ! » J'entends le soldat devant nous crier, je tourne la tête et lui envoie une petite intention meurtrière qui le fait trembler de peur.

« Tais-toi roturier, tu ne commandes pas ou je m'assurerais que ta tête se retrouve dans un pic au sommet d'une colline. " Mon ton était fort, froid et direct, que seule une reine s'adresserait à une classe inférieure. Je peux avoir perdu mais pourvoir, et être redevenu humaine, j'étais encore Sauron, j'avais ma fierté et je ne laisserai pas un insecte se croire au-dessus de moi.

Cela a fonctionné, vu que l'homme a rapidement retourné devant lui pour ne pas me faire face, mais son corps tremblait encore.

« Vous l'avez remis à sa place. » Dit l'homme en face de moi avec un petit sourire, mais je l'ai ignorée.

« Et lui pourquoi il est là ? » Demanda le voleur en regardant celui qui est bâillonné.

« Montrez du respect voleur, vous parlez à Ulfric Sombrage, le vrai Haut Roi. » Dit l'homme en face de moi.

« Ulfric Sombrage, l'Iarl de Vendeaume, c'est vous qui menez les rébellions, mais vous avez été capturé. Par les dieux où ils nous emmènent ? »

Je ne fais pas attention à la suite de leur conversation et regarde l'homme maintenant connue comme Ulfric Sombrage.

Normalement ce genre de personne est emmené dans la capitale du royaume pour montrer la puissance et en faire un exemple pour les partisans. Mais en regardant notre destination et en comparant à la tenue des impérialistes, ce petit village devait être juste un avant-poste. Il voulait sans doute éliminer rapidement la rébellion avec leur chef mort.

Mais la vraie question c'était comment je me suis retrouvée dans ce lieu inconnu. Une possibilité c'était que j'ai perdu connaissance et que je me suis réveillée dans le futur, une autre possibilité c'était que j'ai été projeté dans un continent inconnu ou peut-être une autre dimension. La dernière serait que je suis morte et que je me retrouve dans l'au-delà. Mais toutes ses solutions semblaient ridicules l'une comme l'autre.

« Regardez le général Tullius, gouverneur militaire, on dirait que les thalmors sont avec lui. Maudits elfes. Je parie qu'ils ont quelque chose à avoir avec notre capture. » J'arrête mes pensées, quand je remarque que nous sommes rentrée dans le village. Je suis le regard du soldat rebelle pour voir un vieille-homme parler avec un groupe de personnes étranges…

Des elfes ça ? C'était une blague, il n'avait rien à voir avec ceux de la Terre du Milieu. Leurs peaux étaient jaunies avec des rides, leurs visages sont plus longs et il n'avait pas cette aura de noblesse, en fait, je pouvais sentir la malveillance en eux.

Il semble que je ne sois pas simplement dans un lieu inconnu, mais aussi avec différentes races que je n'ai jamais vues.

Je cesse de faire attention autour de moi et me replonge dans les pensées pour rassembler les informations que j'ai rassemblées.

Premièrement, je ne suis pas devenu un simple esprit, à la place, j'ai retrouvée avec mon ancien corps redevenu mortel. Ensuite je me trouvai dans un lieu inconnu, gouverné par des impérialistes ou en partie, mais qui était en proie à une rébellion par l'homme à côté de moi. Finalement je me retrouve emprisonnée parce qu'ils m'ont trouvée inconsciente quand ils ont capturé le chef des rebelles et croyaient que je faisais partie de leur groupe, probablement à cause de ma ressemblance avec ces {Nordiques}.

Pour faire simple, j'étais dans le trou.

J'ai sentie soudain le convoi s'arrêter et je devine que nous somme arrivée à destination, je regarde autour de moi pour voir que nous étions en face de la tour du village. Et comme je l'avais deviné, il y avait un groupe de personnes rassemblé entour d'un billot avec un homme tenant une grande hache en arrière.

Donc une exécution par décapitation, rapide et nette. Dommage que je n'allais pas me laisser faire.

Je vois les autres descendre de la charrette et je décide de faire pareil, mais je m'arrête d'avancer quand je vois deux impérialistes en face du convoi, dans l'un d'eux attire mon attention

La personne est un homme, portant la tenue des soldats, il a des cheveux blancs qui tombent jusqu'au cou avec quelques pointes bleues, des yeux verts et une peau un peu pâle. Malgré les années passées, je l'ai reconnu immédiatement.

 _« Mizuki ! »_ J'ai murmuré dans ma bouche, comme si c'était du venin. La première personne qui m'a trahi ouvertement.

 **Prologue : Fin**

* * *

 **Je fais rarement des Pov (vus à la première personne), mais je voulais faire le début comme dans le jeu « Skyrim ». Les prochains chapitres seront donc des points de vue normaux, à la 3ème personne.**

 **Pour la relation Naruko / Sauron et Melkor, certains penseront que c'est comme un serviteur dévoué à son maitre, de manière obsessionnelle avec Melkor qui l'a manipulé. Mais au début, leurs relations étaient professionnelles, d'un maitre et son serviteur, mais avec le temps Melkor avait réussi libéré la dépression de Naruko / Sauron et en retour, Melkor avait vu la douceur et la gentillesse (qu'elle lui donne seulement à lui) et finit par avoir des sentiments pour elle. Il y aura des flashbacks sur la relation de ces deux-là plus tard.**

 **Le prochain chapitre sera différent du jeu. Je ne vais pas spoiler, mais je vous promets que vous allez être surpris.**

 **Si vous avez compris, la plupart des personnages de Naruto sont dans l'univers de Skyrim après avoir étais tué, ainsi que certains dans le Seigneur des Anneaux.**

 **Q.1 – Est-ce-que Minato et Kushina sont vivants avec le clan Uzumaki :**

 ** _J'espère que vous avez aimé lire et n'hésitaient pas à me donner votre avis ;-)_**


End file.
